The Gift
by vampiricfaerie
Summary: Who is this leaving Kagome gifts and letters in the middle of the night? Who can this secret admirer of hers be? Read to find out!


**A/N: hello one and all. This is an extra long one-shot. I hope you will enjoy it and I'm sorry if it's too long I just couldn't imagine cutting it up. Oh and it's a surprise paring and by the time we get to the revealing you may just like it too much to let it go. At least that's what I'm going for. Well enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ELSE WE WOULD HAVE A MILLION DIFFERENT****SEASONS WITH DIFFERENT PLOTS, PAIRINGS,AND OUR ALL TIME ****FAVORIT****E**** THING DIFFERENT WAYS TO KILL/HARM/BASH KIKYO.**

**The Gift**

It was like any other day in the Segno Jedi. Kagome woke up before the others to go take her bath but when she opened her bag she found a bouquet of white roses and a card. Kagome looked around, the others were still sound asleep. Then she reached for the card and read it three times and then sat there in a state of wonder, embarrassment, and shock.

When she was all together again she picked up the roses and smelled them. Their perfume was intoxicating and she felt giddy. That's when she saw the little white silk bag in the flowers. Kagome gulped as she lifted the bag and opened it to dump its contents into her awaiting palm. It was a ring. The fact of a secret admirer was a shock to kagome but to find the silver ring with a golden rose on it and the bouquet of roses had made her stop in amazement. That she, kagome, the copy and reincarnation of Kikyo, was lucky enough for someone to genuinely love her enough to lavish her with such gifts. Kagome looked at the card again and slowly read the neat hand writing of her admirer:

_My dearest kagome,_

_For the past two and a half years I have watched you and loved you from afar. I can no longer do so though, because my love__ for you is so much, almost to the point of destroying me, that I cannot wait another second until I tell you. For now love you will not know me, but I promise you that you will know me in time. I love you my kagome, and I hope you like my gifts._

_- Forever your love_

Kagome began to blush as her heart sped up. When she was finally back to normal again she sat there and thought, 'I wonder who it is? Maybe…no it couldn't be Inuyasha he can't write… I wonder if it was Kouga or perhaps Miroku or could it be someone else? He knows how long I've been in this era so he couldn't be anyone that I have met recently… it would have to be an old acquaintance.'

Kagome sat there thinking never noticing the others waking up or Inuyasha yelling at her.

"Oi, wench! Make some breakfast!"

Kagome didn't hear him since she was deep in thought, 'maybe I should check their hand writing and see if any of them match it…ya that should work.'

Inuyasha was now annoyed that kagome wasn't listening and began to approach her to get her attention.

Kagome now went through her bag and found a pen and a small paper pamphlet, she then looked around and smiled at Inuyasha, "good morning, um Inuyasha…could you do me a favor and write you name for me?" she asked handing him the paper and pen.

Inuyasha then yelled, "Why? You won't make me breakfast!"

Kagome was confused, "of course I will, now please write your name."

He then snatched away the pen and paper and wrote his name as he grumbled. What he gave back to her was worse than chicken scratch that is if it could even be considered writing.

'Nope, I didn't think it was Inuyasha.hmm I wonder...should I even ask Miroku. Just In case?' kagome thought as she prepared the groups breakfast of ramen with eggs in it.

After everyone had been served kagome walked over to Miroku, "um, Miroku-sama… could you do me a favor?"

He smiled mischievously as he sat his bowl down, "oh anything you want I shall happily do for you lady kagome."

She smiled not catching what his true meaning was and handed him the paper and pen, "can you write your name for me?"

His smile faltered a bit, "of course kagome."

"Thanks Miroku." She said then he quickly wrote his name and handed her the paper and went back to eating and bothering his beloved Sango.

Kagome was relieved that Miroku's hand writing didn't match her admirers but it also made her more anxious to find out who it was that gave her the gifts.

They went through the whole day never running into any trouble, jewel shards, or any clues at all for kagome. That evening when they set up camp Inuyasha ran off. Kagome had an idea where he had left to and that made her a little depressed. So she and Sango left to a nearby spring for a relaxing bath while Miroku and Shippo watched over the camp.

Once at the spring kagome told Sango about the gifts and her idea of how to find who her admirer was.

"Wow, so who do you think it is then?"

Kagome sighed, "I don't know."

Sango thought for a second, "maybe Kouga? Or that one guy…what was his name? It started with an 'H' or something like that."

"Ya but he hasn't known me since I've been here…"

"What about Sesshomaru? You met him before me and Miroku, or perhaps some other demon like Jenji?"

"No, I mean… I don't know. Perhaps I should just wait for another clue or for him to tell me."

"Ok then…hmm…isn't it weird how calm everything has been? We haven't seen any trouble or Naraku lately and we haven't heard any rumors of him or the jewel shards? It just seems onward."

"Ya, I was thinking about that earlier too. I hope that it doesn't mean we will be having the final battle soon, we only have a third of the jewel and that would mean that Naraku has the remainder to use against us."

"He only has more because of Kikyo."

"I know. It makes me mad that she would turn from all good after her re awakening and help our enemy."

"Do you hate her?"

"No, I hate what she has done and what she does but I do not hate her."

Sango smiled knowingly and sadly, "I'm sorry about him and her, but maybe it's just…"

"They love each other still but she is confused because she hates him for killing her and she doesn't know what she wants now."

Kagome got up and grabbed her towel, "I'm going back to camp. I'll see you later Sango."

"Ok. Bye kagome."

She then got dressed and collected her stuff and left. She walked slowly back enjoying the night light and the forest and soon she realized she had no idea where she was. Kagome looked around and listened so that maybe she could find her way back but it wasn't working there were no sounds what so ever. Kagome then started to walk back when she heard something to her left. She looked and saw a blue, silver, and black kimono hanging from a branch with a note pinned to it. Kagome grabbed the note and read it:

_My love__ly kagome_

_It pains me to be so near to you yet not able to reveal myself. __The reasons why you will find out in time for we will have much of it__ I was going to wait till tonight to give this to you but you have seemed to have gotten lost so I have given it now as to help you. If you go in the direction of this tree then you will find your camp and __comrades__. I hope you like the kimono. I know you will look __miraculous__ in it. Oh and that was cleaver of you trying to match up the monk and __Inuyasha's__ hand writing to it but __I'm__ afraid that you wouldn't be able to get my signature anyways to find me out that way my love. Just __be__ patient. We will meet soon enough. __With all my love._

_ - -your guardian_

Kagome then folded the kimono and placed it in her bag. Then with one last look around she traveled in the direction he had told her too. When kagome got back to camp Sango was already there.

"Kagome! We were worried. When I got here and they told me you hadn't shown up yet I thought something happened to you."

"No, I fine. I'm sorry for worrying you I got a little lost but now I'm back."

That night kagome dreamed about her mysterious lover and she dreamed of how perfect her was and how nice and caring. Her dreams took her way past how long she normally slept and the next morning she was the last person up. After kagome folded her sleeping bag up she put on a sweater and after staring at the ring for a minute she put that on too.

Then they were off on another day of wandering.

A week passed like this and kagome hadn't heard from her admirer but because he said he was watching over her she left him a note one evening after a bath by herself near the spring. She wasn't too surprised when in the morning she found his reply:

_Kagome,_

_ Now do you really think I would watch as you bathe? No I am __nearby__ as you do to be sure that you are safe then I follow you back to make sure you don't get lost again my love. __It would be unfair to you for me to gaze upon you like that when you don't even know my identity yet. I'm__ sorry for not giving you anything g recently. I have been busy but that doesn't mean that __I'm__ not looking after you. Well I hope you like the ring my love for I thought you didn't at first because you didn't wear it. But don't wear the kimono yet. I have plans for that. _

_ - -yours truthfully_

Kagome smiled thinking about him. She didn't know him but at the same time she felt like she did and she also was starting to feel attracted to her secret love. Kagome went all day being in an exceptionally good mood when the happened upon a village where they said some demon was stealing the young women at night.

Miroku of coarse promised to get rid of the demon in exchange for food and board. Kagome was now upset. This demon stole the girls away at night so her love couldn't leave her a message because everyone would be on guard.

She then decided to test something else he had claimed, "Inuyasha I think I should be bait for the demon."

Miroku answered first, "lady kagome that's brave of you but…"

"No, if we don't do it this way it could take too much time especially since there isn't a jewel shard."

Inuyasha was immediately on her side, "she had a good point Miroku. We need to hurry up and this is the fastest way to do this."

So it was settled. She got her own room and she slept in a traditional robe and left everything unlocked. Kagome lay awake for a while but soon she drifted to sleep. When she awoke next she was in a garden with a bunch of other women laughing and singing and talking.

"Where am I?"

"In my castle. All of you will be my wives and bear me sons."

The other women sighed and swoon when the tall and handsome man walked by.

He walked up to kagome and asked her, "So will you be my wife?"

"No."

He was taken back, "aww…I see. You're a miko. Hmm, well you will still give in and fall under my spell and be my wife."

Kagome was about to answer when the others started to scream.

"It's a demon! Run!"

Kagome looked but didn't see any demon but they were running from the man and slowly disappeared from the garden.

"You will not have her. She is mine and mine alone."

A man in a blue hakama said from behind a mask.

Kagome recognized the voice but she didn't know from where.

The man then turned into a demon and opposed the masked man, "how dare you destroy my spell! Those were my wives and she will also be mine!" he charged at the man but he avoided it.

"No, the hanyou in red out there did that I'm just here for her."

The demon thought about his options but when Inuyasha began to yell, "Ok so I broke the barrier and we saved them but where is kagome?"

The demon made up his mind and ran towards them.

Kagome was about to leave and rejoin her friends when the man who saved her said, "so now we meet my kagome."

She turned to look at him, "you are my admirer who has been sending me the letters?"

"Yes. I see you like the ring. You haven't taken it off for quite some time now."

She blushed.

He got closer to her and caressed her cheek, "I've longed to be this near to you."

"Who are you?" he laughed and again she recognized it but it wasn't coming to mind at the same time.

"Kagome I love you and if you will just trust me, I need a little more time before I reveal myself to you."

She smiled , "fine. But can I at least give my savior a kiss?"

"Hmm. Tempting, I would love to give you a kiss but that may just reveal my identity."

Kagome the pulled out a silk scarf and tied it around her eyes, "now do you mind if I kiss you?"

She couldn't see him but he didn't take the chance so he barely lifted the mask and kissed her. Their tongues met in a fierce battle for domination but she soon gave in to him and allowed him to deepen the kiss before breaking it.

"Well my love you have gotten your kiss. I hope you enjoyed it. I will see you again soon."

"But when? I don't care who you are any more I know you love me and I'm sure that I love you."

There was silence and then he kissed her again softly this time. "We will talk about this within a week. Face to face my love. I promise you."

Kagome then smiled and then she heard Inuyasha yelling, "kagome!" she waited to remove the scarf and when she joined her friends she claimed that the demon had tied her up and blind folded her so she wasn't able to get away as quickly as the others. They believed her and after collecting their reward they left the village. Kagome was happy again and she couldn't wait until her admirer revealed himself. She would think about him and touch her lips and then chills would go up and down her spine and then she would blush.

Once Miroku caught her doing this and asked, "Are you ill kagome? You seem to be very red." She looked at him and was met by everyone's stares, "umm… no I feel fine it's probably just the heat." Miroku nodded accepting the answer but just barely. Kagome then tried not to think about 'him' the rest of the afternoon.

Six days had passed since the night he saved her but she had not heard from him. When she left he a letter it seemed to go unanswered and then she began to worry when the seventh night arrived, 'did something happen to him? What will happen if he never contacts e again?' and then she found the letter in her bag:

_My lovely sweet kagome,_

_I would much appreciate your company tonight after your friends are asleep. I will meet you at the river near you and we will spend the remainder of the evening together. I hope __you__ wear the kimono I got you and perhaps you will be hungry. Also I have one last gift for you when we meet that I hope you will accept._

_- __With all of my love_

Kagome looked over at the fish cooking and rice boiling, 'I could serve myself a little and pick at it. Then ill change into the kimono instead of my P.J.'s and then when everyone is asleep ill go.'

She smiled as she thought of her plan and especially when she thought of him.

It took forever for Inuyasha to go to sleep and the worst part was as he had sat in the tree he would sleep in he kept looking at kagome. She was sure he knew she was awake so she was careful to not have uneven breathing and after almost half an hour he had gone to sleep. She waited another ten minutes before she got up and snuck out of camp though. She practically ran to the river and when she saw the silhouette of the man she had grown to love she slowed down and every step was hard to take. Her heart was racing within her chest and she was sure any moment it would explode.

Then he spoke to her with his back to her, "kagome I do not want you to be upset with me but I won't reveal myself until after our meal." He turned and she was greeted by another mask.

She smiled, "well I guess you will just owe me another kiss for that."

She couldn't see it but she knew he had smiled at that.

He then approached her and held out a hand, "shall we, my love?"

She took his hand and nodded.

They then walked over the river using a small stone path through a shallow area. He led her through trees and past dozens of flower into a clearing. Kagome gasped. Never had she seen such a beautiful place. The clearing had bluish purple flowers everywhere and there were a million fireflies flying around that looked like floating candles.

Kagome turned to him and said, "thank you for showing this to me."

He then nodded, "I would do anything for you my love."

She smiled.

Then he led her to a blanket that was spread out in the middle with a basket on top.

"I brought you a meal that I made especially for you so that way you can relax and enjoy a nice meal."

He opened the first container and it had chicken and shrimp dumplings in it. Then he opened a second container with steamed rice and teriyaki. The last two containers held sashimi and miso soup. Kagome looked at what he had made her and then at him.

"But what about you?"

"I already ate my dear and this is for you so that way I can see if you enjoy it or not."

She looked at the food again, "but.."

"Just enjoy it and tell me after words what you like the best. I'm going to go get your present while you eat."

"Thank you my love. I'm sure this will be one of the best meal I have ever had."

He laughed, "Well now I hope my cooking doesn't disappoint you."

She smiled and then he left her as she ate.

When he returned only a quarter of the food was eaten and kagome had covered it all to keep it warm.

"Are you done? Was it good? What did you like and what did you hate?" she smiled and he stopped and stared at her beauty.

"I liked everything. I didn't dislike any of it and yes I am done the rest if for you if you want some. It's really good."

"Well I am glad that you enjoyed your meal. Now as for your gift." He cleared his Throat before continuing, "kagome I love you and I know that the only gift I have left to give you is this. Will you be my mate? Will you allow me the honor of making you a mother and would accept the gift of immortality so that way you will be at my side as long as I live my life as a demon?"

He now looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I love you too. And nothing can change that. It doesn't matter who you are or anything now. I love you for you and your personality and I hope that you will allow me to be your mate."

He then reached for his mask and said before removing it, "even if you decide against what you just said after this I will still love you kagome and never harm you."

And with that he removed the mask and kagome at last got to see the face or her love, her new mate, her husband, and her admirer.

The next morning when everyone woke up kagome had all of her stuff already and she was waiting for them to wake up. The first person to wake up was of coarse Inuyasha and he immediately threw a huge tantrum.

"Why the hell do you smell like that?!?! Why the hell are you dressed like that and where did all of your stuff go?!?!"

Sango and Miroku were soon up to and when she was sure they were listening she began, "about three weeks ago I received my first courting gift from my mate and now after not knowing him I finally got to know who he was last night. I am now immortal and I will be leaving the group. I hope that we all can still be friends and that I will be able to visit you guys soon."

Miroku then said, "but lady kagome, who is it you are mated to?"

She smiled, "Naraku. Oh and Sango I almost forgot." She turned towards the trees and then emerged Kohaku.

When he saw Sango he bowed his head and didn't move but kagome then called to him, "Kohaku its ok. Sango still loves you and has already forgiven you. Don't shun your sister."

He then looked up at her then over at Sango then he began to cry and ran to her, "Sango! I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry!"

Sango was crying as she hugged her brother, "It's ok. We are together again now and nothing will separate us again."

Kagome smiled at her best friend, "oh and Miroku, your curse has been lifted and we both hope that you and Sango will learn to forgive him or at least not mind that he is my mate."

Miroku unwrapped his hand and then looked to her, "We will try to over look the fact that he did all of that to us but I'm not sure about the forgiveness but then if you can forgive him and if you see some good in him then perhaps I'm wrong."

Inuyasha was the only one not happy now with the whole thing, "there is no fucking way I am allowing you to be his mate!"

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I don't care what you think. Now go find Kikyo and enjoy being a nymphomaniac."

"A what?!?!"

"Go and screw your corpse. Oh and while you're at it… SIT!" then kagome smiled at her friends and waved good bye.

6 months later

Kagome laid on their bed relaxing. She promised Naraku that she would relax all today so that tomorrow they could go to her era and visit with her family once more before the baby arrive. She wasn't due for another 3 months but Kaede thought that she may be having twins and when a woman has twins she barely ever makes 9 months sometimes. So Naraku said that they would visit her family for a whole week and then she would be limited to the house no exceptions.

"So how is my beautiful mate doing?"

She opened her eyes, "I would be better if the baby was born already."

"Now my love you and I both know that wouldn't be good. And what happened to babies? I believe you are having two boys."

She laughed, "Nope. One baby. One big baby girl. So hahaha."

"Hmm. I love you. So what shall we name them?"

Kagome sighed, "Our daughters name is Sazumi."

"Oh really? Well I say our sons names are Yoko and Daisko."

She smiled, "fine but we are having only one and she is a girl."

"We will see my love we will see."

The next day in Kagome's Era

Miss Higurashi was sitting on the couch with her daughter and drinking tea as they talked about how big the baby would be. Kagome had convinced her mom that it was only one and a girl as Naraku sat across from them still hell bent on twin boys.

When Sota got home kagome stood and hugged him. He was happy that he was going to be an uncle but when he saw her belly he exclaimed, "WOW!! There must be at least two babies in there! You're huge!"

"Well I am only having one."

"Then it has to be a boy. Sako's mom had a boy and she was as big as you I think. They thought she was going to have twins for the longest though."

Naraku stood up next to Sota, "see my love; you must be having twin boys. I tried to tell you."

"That would be awesome! Then I could have two nephews and we could play video games and stuff when you guys come over!"

Kagome sat next to her mom crossing her arms, "I'm not having a boy. I'm having a girl and she is just taking up a lot of room."

This went on for the rest of the evening and finally before she left Sota gave in leaving Naraku to stand with is idea alone yet again.

Kagome kissed her family good bye knowing that the next time she would see them now would be after the baby was born.

3 Months 5days and 3 painful hours later

Kagome was on a mat on the floor of their room. The doctor and Kaede had to make sure that the first baby came out right and then while one cleaned that one the other delivered the last one. Naraku waited in the hall way. He was tempted every time he heard kagome scream to go inside and make them stop but the monk had stopped him.

"If anyone had told me I was going to be able to see you worry about something and it not be the fact that I was about to kill you I would have laughed."

Naraku glared at poor Miroku but Sango spoke up.

"Miroku dear don't give him a reason to fight with you right now just imagine in 4 more months you will be in his position."

He then went pale and Sango laughed.

Kaede then walked into the hallway, "ye can come in now. Kagome has given birth to a beautiful girl and boy."

Naraku was first to enter and be at her side.

She looked up at him and showed him his daughter and son, "I liked Daisko better than Yoko so that's what were naming him."

He smiled, "whatever you want my love."

She then handed him Daisko and he held his son for the very first time, "Daisko, you will be just like me. I can already tell."

"Let's hope not." Miroku said from the door.

Sango glared at her husband and said to Naraku, "I'll hold the baby until you get back."

And with that he gave her Daisko and went after her husband.

Kagome looked at Sango, "are you sure that was a good idea?"

"Yup. Miroku has been asking for it for a few months now I just haven't had the energy to lay it on him."

The two women laughed as screams could be heard from outside.


End file.
